Perversos
by DreamsIntact
Summary: ¿Era bueno provocar a los hermanos Kurt y Blaine? Arthur descubrío que no. Ellos se amaban con locura y cuando su padrastro los descubre tendrán que hacerlo callar de algún modo ¿Quieres saber cómo? ADVERTENCIAS DENTRO.


**Hola Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien:3 vine a dejarles este nuevo one shot! En el anterior tuve errores con los nombres, espero me disculpen por eso.**

**Este one shot se lo quiero dedicar a Alan, un Klainer loquillo y hermoso3**

**Bueno, no los entretengo más! A Leer! :3**

**ADVERTENCIAS : Incesto, mutilación, y Sexo. Si no te agradan estos temas por favor no lo leas. Espero no decepcionarlos :c **

**PERVERSOS**

**888888888**

Katherine Hummel nunca había creído en esa tan mencionada conexión que supuestamente tenían los hermanos que nacían siendo cuates. Le parecía una idea descabellada y cuando quedo embarazada de cuates pensó que sus hijos la ayudarían y servirían de ejemplo para sacar de la ignorancia a aquellas personas ingenuas que creían en la dichosa conexión.

Cuando sus pequeños nacieron eran totalmente distintos. Blaine nació 14 minutos antes que Kurt y aparentaba ser el más fuerte de ambos.

Katherine tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, pues ella misma pudo comprobar que la antes mencionada conexión si existía y no había más que ver a sus pequeños bebés para darse cuenta, aunque en sus hijos se mostraba de una manera un tanto perturbadora.

Si Blaine lloraba, Kurt también lloraba. Si Kurt enfermaba, entonces Blaine también enfermaba. Si uno de los dos estaba triste, el otro también lo estaba y a la hora de estar alegres los dos siempre estaban sonrientes.

Compartían las mismas emociones en cada ocasión y era tenebroso hasta para la misma Katherine, que era su madre, verlos comunicarse con sus juegos de miradas y sonrisas indescifrables. Pero en el fondo ella sabía que esa conexión entre sus bebés no era tan buena como los demás pensaban, su instinto materno se lo decía a gritos.

La abnegada madre comenzó a sentirse inquieta y preocupada, pero sin tomarlo en cuenta realmente, cuando sus pequeños comenzaron a mostrar comportamientos extraños. No tenían más amigos fuera de ellos mismos, no eran como cualquiera otro niño que prefería matarse las neuronas pasando horas y horas frente al televisor, no, ellos preferían sentarse uno frente al otro y quedarse allí quietos durante horas mirándose a los ojos y esbozando sus extrañas sonrisas. Sus juguetes comenzaron a aparecer mutilados y calcinados de maneras siniestras que no eran adecuadas para niños de 7 años. Katherine no le dio importancia después de todo solo eran niños. Luego las mascotas comenzaron a aparecer muertas. Primero el conejo bubu, lo encontraron asfixiado dentro del baúl de los juguetes, con varios días de descomposición, Katherine lo atribuyó a que en su efusividad por jugar lo habían dejado olvidado hasta su muerte. Luego la pareja de peces dorados apareció pisoteada fuera de su pecera, seguramente había sido obra de Benjamín, el gato que unas semanas después desapareció como por arte de magia y por la cabeza de Katherine nunca cruzó el siquiera considerar la mancha de sangre en la camiseta de Blaine.

La madre decidió que ya no tendrían más mascotas, a pesar de que estaba 99% convencida de que sus bebés eran unos angelitos que no mataban ni una mosca, el otro 1% era esa vocecilla en su cabeza que le alertaba sobre la perversión de sus hijos.

Kurt y Blaine se habían salido de control, Katherine solía recibir llamadas de la escuela con noticias perturbadoras, sus hijos comenzaron a cometer actos vandálicos que iban desde prenderle fuego a los pupitres de los salones de clases, hasta pisotear a las ardillas que revoloteaban en los árboles de los jardines de la escuela. Katherine nunca creyó tales acusaciones, más sin embargo les reprendía y castigaba al mismo tiempo, los niños solo se burlaban de ella y tomaban todo a manera de juego, siempre tomados de las manos. Cuando optó por castigarlos y reñirlos por separado, prefirió nunca haberlo siquiera intentado.

En cuanto los separaba para implementar su nueva táctica, llevándose a uno de la mano, el otro armaba un berrinche por horas, rompía cosas y hasta se auto flagelaba e incluso llegaban a golpear a la misma Katherine. Sus ataques de ira eran incontenibles para la mujer y ella llegó a la conclusión de que tal comportamiento se debía a que su marido Burt Hummel había fallecido y los niños se hallaban bastante susceptibles.

Cuando los hermanos cumplieron diez años Katherine les prohibió jugar con su vecino, Finn, el chico no hacía más que acusarlos y levantar falsas acusaciones sobre el comportamiento de sus bebés. La gota que colmó la paciencia de Katherine fue cuando aquel niñato los acusó de haber matado a su cachorra, diciendo que Kurt le había enseñado la cabeza mientras Blaine seguía apuñalando el cuerpo sin vida del animal.

Los rumores acerca de sus hijos se esparcieron como pólvora y pronto en el pueblo donde vivían comenzaron a temerles, a odiarles, señalarlos y sobre todo a hostigarlos. Katherine no lo soportó más y decidió mudarse a la ciudad, no necesitaba que campesinos ignorantes cuchichearan sobre sus bebés y ella misma, ni que la tildaran de pésima madre. Consiguió un empleo de maestra en una escuela secundaria, sus hijos terminarían de crecer y nadie les juzgaría por cosas terribles que ellos nunca hicieron. Katherine conoció a un hombre, que pronto fue a vivir con ellos, nuevamente serian una familia feliz. Lo que la madre no sabía, era que con la situación que vivían en su pueblo natal, Blaine y Kurt se sentían orgullosos, no había nada más placentero, además de siempre estar juntos, que sentir el miedo que las demás personas sentían hacia ellos.

A Arthur, como se llamaba el nuevo marido de Katherine, nunca le gustaron los hijos de su mujer. Siempre sospechó de que la tan cercana relación que había entre sus hijastros no podía de ser del todo sana, pero nunca se atrevió a opinar al respecto, pues su mujer confiaba ciegamente en sus hijos y el no sería quien lo echara a perder.

Hoy los hermanos tenían catorce años, en dos meses cumplirían quince, físicamente habían cambiado drásticamente, ya no eran para nada unos niños. Tenían gustos un poco diferentes en todos los aspectos. Kurt amaba la moda y le encantaba peinar su cabello y aplicarse cremas toda la noche sobre su piel y Blaine por su lado nunca peinaba sus rulos azabaches y amaba los corbatines. A pesar de eso, lo que nunca cambiará serán sus siniestras miradas a la hora de comunicarse visualmente.

Kurt miró a su hermano, quien recientemente salía de la ducha con tan solo una toalla cubriendo su cadera. Le siguió hasta la habitación que compartían y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Blaine estaba cerca del closet, buscando una muda de ropa decente para vestirse. Sigilosamente el castaño se sacó la camiseta que traía puesta para luego comenzar a desabrocharse los pantalones, a la par que se acercaba a la espalda de su hermano.

El de rulos sintió el ruido del cinturón al caer al piso, giró su cuerpo y se topó con su hermano con tan solo sus boxers y una extraña sonrisa surcando su delicado rostro. Blaine elevó una ceja en claro signo de interrogación.

Kurt ensanchó su sonrisa y terminó por sacarse la última prenda que le cubría, dejando expuesta, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano, su larga erección que comenzaba a doler. Blaine no dijo nada, tan solo se dedicó a observar a su hermano que cual felino que caza a su presa se acercaba a él.

Ya frente a su hermano mayor, se acercó a su cuello que se encontraba ligeramente mojado por el reciente baño y comenzó a succionar la acaramelada piel, dejando marcas visibles y rastros de saliva por donde quiera que su traviesa lengua pasara, sin perder oportunidad en dejar uno que otro mordisco. Continúo bajando por su desnudo pecho, lamiendo sus rosados pezones cual si fueran golosinas. Desató la toalla y la dejó caer al suelo, sonrió autosuficiente, Blaine se había puesto tan duro como él ante las, para nada, inocentes caricias de su escurridiza lengua y sin siquiera poder evitarlo.

Terminó por arrodillarse frente a su hermano y tras dar una lamida a la punta del rosado pene, llevó su mirada hacia arriba encontrándose con el ceño ligeramente fruncido de Blaine y sus labios entreabiertos por tan placentera caricia.

- ¿qué mierda pretendes? – preguntó Blaine con voz ronca. Sus mejillas teñidas de un tenue sonrojo.

- te hare una mamada ¿no es obvio? – respondió socarrón. Tomó el pene de su hermano y comenzó a masturbarle con parsimonia, el rostro de Blaine se contrajo de placer.

- ya sé, idiota – jadeó – solo digo que podrían descubrirnos

Kurt volvió a sonreír desde abajo, orgulloso de su ágil trabajo manual. No había mejor recompensa que ver la cara de pleno goce de su hermano.

- no hay nadie en casa – y volvió su atención al pedazo de carne que tenía entre manos, comenzando a engullirlo y propinar así una golosa y húmeda felación a su adorado hermano mayor.

No bastaron más palabras para Blaine, quien sin más se dejó perder ante el placer que la ávida boca de su hermano le proporcionaba. Con prisa y soltando impuros jadeos, no tardó en atrapar con rudeza los castaños cabellos de su hermano y clavarle todo su miembro, sin reparo alguno, hasta la garganta. Indicándole el ritmo deseado.

Desde la tierna edad de once años, Kurt y Blaine probaron los prematuros e incomodos placeres del sexo. Ellos sabían que se amaban mutuamente, de eso no había duda. El uno era lo más importante para el otro, su razón de vivir. Ellos eran el uno para el otro, ya habían probado los besos entre si y las inocentes caricias, ellos eran uno solo. Un solo ser que se dividía en dos cuerpos, pero que compartían los mismos sentimientos y pensamientos.

No fue hasta que vieron una película para adultos a escondidas de su madre, que se dieron cuenta que aún les faltaba un último paso para demostrarse lo mucho que se querían y unirse por completo. En la película una pareja de enamorados, tras confesarse lo mucho que se amaban habían pasado a las explicitas relaciones sexuales. En ese instante Kurt y Blaine decidieron que debían amarse tanto como lo habían hecho los dos amantes, estar tan unidos como debía ser.

Esa noche los hermanos tuvieron su primera relación sexual que fue bastante dolorosa y traumática para ambos niños inmaduros. Pero con el paso del tiempo y la práctica lograron acoplarse al cuerpo del contrario y hacer del coito una experiencia placentera y continuamente obsesiva, Aun cuando se enteraron de que las relaciones entre hombres, sobre todo entre hermanos, eran mal vistas por la sociedad.

8888888888

Esa tarde Arthur salió temprano del trabajo, era consciente de que a esa hora su mujer no había llegado y seguramente los hermanos estarían estudiando en su habitación. Entró en silencio, como siempre, pero unos extraños ruidos llamaron su atención. Afinó su audición, los sonidos venían de la planta alta.

Frunció el ceño y subió las escaleras ¿Qué estarían haciendo sus raros hijastros? Los ruidos provenían de la habitación de Kurt y Blaine, detuvo sus cavilaciones, quería pensar que todo estaba en orden. Tomó el pestillo y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, escuchó algo que le heló la sangre.

- ¡Oh Blaine! Si, así ¡ah!

Abrió los ojos en demasía, esa era la voz de Kurt ¿Qué? ¿Por qué Kurt gemía el nombre de su hermano? Con manos temblorosas abrió lentamente la puerta y la imagen que vio le horrorizó. Estaba shockeado y con la boca abierta.

Los hermanos, ambos estaban en una de las camas, completamente desnudos, sudorosos y jadeantes, en una posición por demás aberrante. Kurt mantenía la cara hundida entre la colchas, intentando acallar los sollozantes gemidos que escapaban de su garganta, el culo al aire y las piernas abiertas. Mientras, Blaine, arrodillado a su espalda le penetraba rudamente y con ahínco, como si la vida le fuera en ello. Sujetaba y hundía la cabeza de Kurt con una de sus manos, tirando de sus cabellos para que se mantuviera quieto mientras él se enterraba en las profundidades de sus entrañas.

Arthur hasta podía ver claramente el hinchado miembro de Blaine al salir del dilatado ano de su hermano.

Repulsión.

Asco.

Ganas de vomitar.

¡Por dios, son hermanos! Pensó horrorizado el adulto, quien dejó caer su portafolio completamente anonadado.

El ruido llamó la atención de los amantes. Voltearon a ver asustados al recién llegado, que los había interrumpido de improviso. Ambos entraron en pánico al ver el rostro desencajado de su padrastro.

- ¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo? – estalló en tono acusador.

Los chicos rompieron todo contacto y se cubrieron con las mantas. Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre Kurt y su anterior erección desapareció por completo. Se sintió morir ¡los habían descubierto! ¿Qué hacía Arthur allí? Se suponía que el volvería a casa dentro de unas horas, no en ese preciso momento. Bajó la cabeza avergonzado, indignado, humillado. No necesitaba que lo vieran llorando. Blaine frunció el ceño, sintió la ira recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar los sollozos que Kurt intentaba acallar en vano. NADIE, absolutamente NADIE, ni siquiera el hijo de su gran puta madre de Arthur tenía derecho de hacer llorar a su alma gemela.

- ¡NO ES DE TU MALDITA INCUMBENCIA! – gritó encolerizado, las venas en su cuello y frente se inflaron a la par que su respiración se volvía errática. De pronto el cuerpo de Kurt comenzó a temblar, Blaine se asustó, no le quedó de otra que intentar serenarse, para ello sujetó la mano de su hermano, Kurt guió su llorosa mirada hacia los ojos de Blaine le decía mudamente, el castaño asintió y apretó la mano que le sujetaba.

El padrastro veía la escena consternado, no podía ser, eso estaba mal.

- SON HERMANOS ¡POR DIOS! ESO ES ASQUEROSO ¡LOS DOS SON HOMBRES!

- ¡CALLATE! – intervino Kurt entre lágrimas. Ni por asomo iba a dejar a su hermano solo en ese momento – ¡tú no lo entenderías!

- ¡claro que no! ¡Par de enfermos!

Un alarido lastimero salió de la garganta de Kurt ¿enfermos? Ellos no estaban enfermos ¿acaso estaba mal amar tu hermano? Ellos no lo veían de esa manera, su amor era tan puro como el de cualquier pareja heterosexual que no compartiera ningún tipo de parentesco. ¡Ellos nisiquiera tomaban en cuenta el hecho de que ambos fueran hombres!

Suficiente. Ese tipo se las iba a pagar bien caro. Se había atrevido a interrumpir su sesión de sexo duro, había hecho llorar a su pequeño hermano y no hacía más que insultarlos. Sin ningún tipo de pudor Blaine se despojó de las mantas y soltó la mano de su hermano. Se levantó de la cama, su miembro aun erguido, y se encamino hacia Arthur. No sabía que le haría, pero de que lo haría sufrir, lo haría sufrir.

- Blaine… - le llamo Kurt. El castaño veía las manos de su amante moverse intranquilas, estaba seguro de que planeaba hacer algo.

La voz de Kurt lo hizo dejar sus cavilaciones atrás, que no eran nada más y nada menos que las mil y un torturas a las que sometería a su entrometido padrastro. Se detuvo frente a él.

- no-es-de-tu-incumbencia – siseó destilando veneno, tal era el odio que Arthur sintió que se podía palpar en el ambiente, pero el adulto no se dejaría amedrentar de un chiquillo de catorce años.

El mayor retrocedió dos pasos, no estaba asustado, pero su instinto se lo pedía a gritos. El nunca confió en los hermanos, ya decía que se traían algo extraño.

- tienes razón Blaine, pero ¿Qué crees que pensaría tu madre? – y sin más se marchó, dejando atrás un fuerte portazo y sollozos incontrolados.

¿Le había amenazado? Ya vería el grandísimo hijo de puta que tenía por padrastro.

- no llores Kurtie – Blaine había vuelto a la cama con su hermano y ahora le abrazaba, repartiendo suaves caricias en su espalda.

- le dirá a mamá Blainey – gimoteó. La cabeza de Kurt yacía en la curvatura del cuello del mayor – nos separaran, prometiste que nunca te alejaría de mi lado, que siempre estarías conmigo – se separó de la cálida piel de su hermano y le miró directamente a los ojos - ¿qué haremos Blainey?

Blaine podía sentir el dolor que sentía su hermano, a tal intensidad que no distinguía donde empezaba el suyo propio o donde terminaba. Siempre había sido así, su lazo era tan fuerte que compartían los mismos sentimientos. Y esta vez podía sentir todo ese cumulo de emociones que albergaban dentro de su hermano, dolor, angustia, desesperación, miedo a perderlo y el sentía lo mismo, porque si los separaban seria como si les estuvieran quitando la parte más importante de sus vidas. No podía permitir que eso sucediera.

Kurt siempre había sido el más sensible de los dos, para su hermano era como una perfecta pieza de cristal que él debía cuidar. Blaine era el fuerte, el que los protegía a los dos, el hacía todo lo posible para ver a su hermanito feliz. Siempre encontraba solución a los problemas.

¡Le jodía que hicieran llorar a Kurt! ¡SU Kurt! Ni siquiera él se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

- eso no sucederá – afirmó Blaine mientras dejaba un dulce beso en la frente de su hermano – nadie nos separará, de eso nos encargaremos – su mirada se encontraba perdida en sus retorcidos pensamientos, cualquiera se asustaría ante la macabra sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro del mayor.

- ¿Blaine? – Kurt no le temía pero si se sentía intrigado ¿Qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de su hermano?

- le mataremos – dijo con decisión.

- pero… - no era como si Arthur le cayera tan mal. Bueno quizá un poquito.

- ¿acaso quieres que le cuente a mamá y nos separe?

- ¡no! – Gritó horrorizado - ¿Cómo lo haremos? – preguntó sin dudar. De inmediato dejó de llorar, su rostro se ensombreció. Primero muerto antes que lejos de Blaine.

Desde niños Kurt y Blaine se acostumbraron a deshacerse de lo que no les gustaba o les hacía daño, ya fueran sus juguetes o las mascotas, sobre todo deshacerse de las perras molestas de chicos fastidiosos que habían osado morder a Kurt. El castaño sabía cortar cabezas y si tenía que cortar la de Arthur para que no los delatara, no titubearía a la hora de hacerlo.

- ¿quieres que lo decapite, Blainey? – preguntó inocentón.

- no sé, estaba pensando en torturarlo un rato – comentó indeciso – podríamos… ¿cortarle la lengua? – miró a Kurt esperando su aprobación.

- ¡suena divertido! - saltó a sus brazos y le plantó un beso – no hay nada que juntos no podamos hacer.

- ¿recuerdas lo que le hicimos a la perra de Finn? Eso sí que fue divertido – comentó socarrón Blaine. Kurt asintió aprobando el comentario de su hermano. Un montón de imágenes asaltaron la cabeza de Kurt, en tales imágenes había mucha sangre, fuego y un estúpido Finn llorando a su perra muerta.

- fue hermoso – susurró.

Mientras se arreglaban, cual si fueran a una fiesta, cabe decir, comenzaron a planear lo que sería la dulce muerte de su adorado padrastro.

8888888888

Arthur despertó descolocado, lo último que recordaba era que se encontraba preparando la cena cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, luego todo se convirtió en oscuridad. Sintió un agudo dolor en la boca. Intentó quejarse pero no sintió su lengua, tan solo dolor, nisiquiera pudo mover los labios. El dolor se intensificaba cada vez más y él no podía imaginarse a qué se debía. Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, tan pulcra como siempre la mantenía su mujer, aun no se había dado cuenta que estaba sujeto a una silla con cinta industrial.

Sintió miedo al ver aparecer frente a él a su hijastro menor, todo vestido de negro y un semblante aterrador. Sintió autentico miedo.

- ¡OH! Ya despertaste "papá" – dijo con sorna Kurt, enfatizando en la última palabra – yo de ti no intentaría hablar ¿sabes? Te dolerá mucho más – rió con ganas, era tan divertido, ya no era él quien lloraba. Ahora las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Arthur – tampoco es como si pudieras hacerlo. Te hice algunas cosas mientras estabas inconsciente, Blainey tuvo que darte de los sedantes de mamá cuando el dolor casi te despierta. ¿Quieres saber qué cosas?– Hizo un fingido gesto pensativo – te cosí la boca… con alambres, fue difícil pero al final lo logré – sonrió ampliamente – ingenioso ¿no? Ya no podrás decirle a mamá lo que nos encontraste haciendo .

Arthur vio a Blaine entrar en escena a espaldas de su hermano, con una sonrisa perturbadora, inmediatamente supo que no saldría vivo de esa. Este era el momento en que se arrepentía de haber provocado a los hermanos. Blaine se acercó a su hermano abrazándose de su cintura y tras besar su mejilla susurró a su oído:

- enséñale lo otro – sus ojos veían fijamente los de Arthur. Kurt sintió un estremecimiento cuando su hermano pasó su lengua desde su cuello hasta la mejilla, todo bajo la horrorizada mirada del adulto.

Kurt asintió sonriente, Arthur jamás le había visto sonreír por tanto tiempo. ¡Los hermanos eran unos desquiciados! Cuando el castaño se vio libre de los brazos de su hermano, se acercó a la mesa y tomó un plato de la vajilla de porcelana italiana de Katherine, lo puso delante de su padrastro. El hombre abrió grande los ojos, allí se encontraba un sinuoso pedazo de carne ensangrentado, Arthur podía imaginarse de que se trataba.

- Si, Arthur – confirmó Kurt sus temores – también te corté la lengua. Pero no te preocupes, te he echado un puñado de sal en la boca para que dejara de sangrar – y ahí estaba otra vez esa macabra sonrisa – lo siento. Tenía que asegurarme de que no hablaras con mamá. Si lo hacías me separarían de Blaine, ahora ya nunca podrás hablar… y que conste que tú me has orillado a hacer esto ¿cierto Blainey? – volteó a ver a su hermano que se encontraba desparramado en una de las sillas del comedor, observándolo todo divertido. Blaine asintió dándole la razón – ¿lo ves? – preguntó a su padrastro.

Arthur negó efusivamente. Una muda suplica para que le dejaran en paz. Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y el pánico recorría su cuerpo. El dolor se volvía cada vez más insoportable. Kurt volvió a dejar el plato sobre la mesa y se acercó a Blaine, sin detenerse si quiera a tomar en cuenta la súplica de su padrastro. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de su hermano y llevó sus manos tras la nuca de este. Se acercó a sus labios y le besó con saña, le necesitaba. Sus salivas se mesclaron y sus lenguas juguetearon durante largos minutos, dejando escapar sucios sonidos.

Kurt dejó su tarea y dirigió sus ojos hacia Arthur. La mirada divertida de antes había desaparecido, ahora denotaba el más puro odio.

- te repugna ver esto ¿no es así? – le preguntó en su siseo rencoroso – pues ya no volverás a verlo

Kurt se levantó y tomó unas tijeras del cajón donde su madre solía guardar los utensilios de cocina. Se colocó frente a Arthur guiando la tijera hacia el ojo izquierdo del hombre, allí la clavó. El adulto intentó gritar pero no podía, ya nisiquiera sabía de donde provenía el dolor. Kurt abrió la tijera, luego la cerró y la giró. Su rostro siempre parco, en ningún momento mostro algún tipo de emoción.

La sangre y los líquidos oculares salieron disparados, manchando su mano. Sacó el artefacto bañado en sangre y fluidos hediondos y procedió a hacer lo mismo con el ojos derecho, su padrastro no lo soporto, cayó desmayado.

A la distancia Blaine veía con satisfacción la escena que protagonizaba su hermano. Era tan excitante ver a Kurt hacer esas cosas, cuando le provocaba dolor a algún ser vivo Blaine solía empalmarse siempre, siendo muchas las ocasiones, y esta no era la excepción, comenzaba a excitarse sobremanera. Por encima del pantalón comenzó frotar su creciente erección fijando los ojos en el redondeado trasero de su hermano.

Kurt se había quedado quieto por un instante viendo fijamente a su víctima, Blaine siguió la mirada de su hermano y no pudo evitar soltar una risotada, Arthur se había desmayado. Que patético.

- que poco umbral de dolor tiene – comentó con diversión. Se levantó de su sitio y fue con su hermano, le abrazó por los hombros en un gesto chulesco. Kurt veía concentrado como la sangre salía de las cuencas, ahora vomitadas del hombre. El de rulos lamió una gota de sangre que había ido a parar a la mejilla del menor y luego le besó en los labios con delicadeza – es hora de terminar –

Kurt le miro ausente, luego sonrió. Dejó la tijera que aun sostenía a un lado y con la mano ensangrentada tomó la de su hermano – es hora de terminar – repitió.

888888888

Cuando Katherine llegó a casa sintió un mal presentimiento. El olor a sangre fresca estaba impregnado en toda su casa. Su instinto la dirigió a paso lento hacia la cocina y lo que vio la hizo llevar una mano a su boca para acallar un grito ahogado. Sus ojos se empañaron y las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer su aparición ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal? No pudo soportarlo. Segundos después cayó en la inconciencia.

Su impecable cocina estaba cubierta de sangre. Las paredes salpicadas con el líquido carmín, charcos de sangre en sus blancos baldosines y sus… sus bebés protagonizaban la enfermiza escena. Kurt sostenía la cabeza, las manos y los pies cercenados del cuerpo de su marido, los abrazaba sin importar que manchaba su camiseta, como si se tratara de algo muy, demasiado preciado y Blaine…..Blaine tenía un hacha en sus manos, terminaba de mutilar el cuerpo inerte en el suelo. Ambos bañados con la sangre de Arthur, ella había logrado reconocerlo.

- ¡hola ma…! – Kurt no pudo terminar su saludo, pues la rubia mujer cayó tendida en el suelo – ups…

Blaine dio un nuevo hachazo en el torso, las entrañas del cuerpo saltaron a la vista. Volteó a ver a su hermano - ¿Qué hacemos con ella? – preguntó. Kurt se encogió de hombros.

- debemos matarla. Así ya no podrá separarnos nunca – contestó como si fuera lo más obvio.

El de rulos le dio la razón – pero esta vez tú la desmembrarás, a mí ya me duelen los músculos – dijo acariciando su cuello, ensangrentándolo.

- con gusto – aceptó sonriente Kurt. Se acercó a su inconsciente madre y con la tijera que antes usara para sacarle los ojos a su padrastro, le cortó un mechón de cabellos a la rubia.

- ¿Por qué haces eso? - Kurt se encogió de hombros nuevamente, aspiró el mechón de cabello y luego lo guardo en su bolsillo.

- siempre me gustó su cabello, además será un bonito recuerdo ahora que ya no estará más

88888888

Les tomó varias horas tener ambos cuerpos desmembrados por completo. Tuvieron que arrastrar los trozos sangrantes dentro de bolsas hasta el jardín trasero. Allí los vertieron y los bañaron con gasolina para luego arrojarles una cerilla encendida.

Se sentaron en el pasto artificial a observar el espectáculo de incineración más grande que hubieran realizado en sus casi quince años. El olor a carne quemada que desprendía la hoguera era nauseabundo y la cortina de humo negro se extendía hasta las nubes, pero bien merecía la pena soportar el hedor y el ardor en sus ojos, con tal de que nunca los separaran.

- te amo Blainey – dijo Kurt apretando la mano de su hermano.

- también te amo Kurtie – ambos se miraron y esbozaron sonrisas que expresaban un amor prohibido e incomprensible que solo ellos entendían. Se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso con sabor a sangre.

Ahora nadie los separaría. Sus vidas seguirían unidas hasta el fin de los tiempos, ni siquiera la muerte sería capaz de separarlos.

**¡DIOS! Me siento una mala persona!:(( Klaine son unos verdaderos perversos aquí D:**

**Espero les haya gustado. ¿Errores? Háganmelo saber:33**

**Quiero mencionarles que estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic titulado "Bring me to Life" me costó mucho trabajo tener el permiso de la autora original, ya que la historia fue subida una vez sin permiso, además que tengo que adaptarlo ya que la historia no es nada referente a Glee o Klaine, pronto lo subiré! Es Unstable!Kurt **

**Bueno, espero tengan linda noche, les mando un abrazo.**

**Pd. Soy la única que piensa que Crisscolfer esta cobrando vida nuevamente? :33**

**Agradecería mucho sus reviews, se los juro3 Los comentarios me dan vida )**


End file.
